


Senses working overtime

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Reluctant Persuaders (BBC Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: prompts were cake and damned football. title is because I'm listening to xtc at the moment and theres a bit in the song about the world being a football and the world being a biscuit. it has nothing to do with the fic, and very little to do with the prompts.





	Senses working overtime

**Author's Note:**

> prompts were cake and damned football. title is because I'm listening to xtc at the moment and theres a bit in the song about the world being a football and the world being a biscuit. it has nothing to do with the fic, and very little to do with the prompts.

Teddy goes to the usual pub, and finds it far more packed than it should be. It’s open mic night, and yes Joe is playing and yes he is very good at music, but the number of people in the pub is astounding. Teddy’s plan of hiding in the back to wait for Joe to start singing still works, the more people there are the easier it is to hide, but he’s so far at the back of the room he couldn’t see anyone on stage even if he was several feet taller. He’s still stuck by the door when Joe walks into the pub, guitar slung on his back. They spot the TV’s at the same moment, and the same thought passes through their heads. ‘Damn football’. Somehow Teddy manages to leave the pub without Joe seeing him, and their secret identities (musician and audience member) are left intact.

 

* * *

 

 

Teddy isn’t expecting much for his birthday, he’s excited but has learnt to tone down his excitement since he was a teenager and being excited about birthdays wasn’t cool. He’s mentioned that his birthday is coming up to Joe, but as Joe has no money to spare all he’s expecting is Joe saying happy birthday, maybe singing happy birthday, but that’s it. The office looks exactly as it always does when he walks in, and Laura says nothing to him except a disparaging comment on his clothes. Joe is sitting at his desk, and looks slightly guilty about something, but that’s nothing new. After about an hour of them putting puns next to objects they’re advertising Joe pulls a box out of the mini-fridge and starts singing. He opens the box to reveal, not a store bought cake or even a home made sponge cake, but instead a rice crispie cake made of cocopops.


End file.
